I'm Yours
by PeruvianChick
Summary: Fang loves Max. When will she finally realize it? When will she finally realize that Fang . . . is hers? Songfic, oneshot! FAX.


**I've been in love with this song for a looong time now. Long time. And you know what? It really fits the whole Fax thing. (well, until book five, of course)**

**So, why the heck not? Let's do this!**

**~I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. **

* * *

__

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

I had fallen hard. How was it possible to be this in love? Every second of everyday, all I wanted was to be by her side. To be holding her, against my chest, wrapping my arms around her waist. To be looking into those honey-brown eyes, that sparkled and glittered and shined.

__

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

I'd tried. I'd tried to seem casual, to not let her see how much I loved her. I didn't want to scare her away again, couldn't deal with that sort of heartbreak. Again, and again, and again. Every time I tried, she pulled away, ran away, denied me.

But I was still going to try. I was going to win her over, going to make her fall in love with me too. No matter what it took.

__

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

My breath caught in my throat as I saw her today. So strong, so brave, so . . . perfect. For me. I couldn't do this. No, I refuse to keep playing this game. I was going to make her mine. She would my mine, and I would be hers.

__

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

She still slipped away, refusing to be with me, refusing to let herself think of the possibilities, of how it would be like for us to be together. Maybe she was scared, scared about the expiration dates, or what would happen if we got separated. It still crushed me, though. Still made my heart ache.

But I wasn't going to let it go that easy. I was going to make her see why we should be together. Why **we** were perfect.

__

Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me  
A'la peaceful melody  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

We were the flock, we were a family, not officially of course, but we had come together and formed our own family. I cared for all of them, but there was only one person I deeply loved.

Her. Maximum Ride. She deserves to be loved, especially after all our 'save the world' stuff we have to do, after all the things we've gone through.

Everyone deserved to be loved, and **I loved her.**

__

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

It wasn't really that complicated, was it? Why did she always hesitate? Why did she have to say no? At the cave, at the dock, every single time. What was so freaking complicated about us?

__

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

Sometimes I wanted her so bad. Wanted her in ways that I wasn't exactly familiar with, but must have something to do with hormones and being a teenager.

. . . sometimes I could just imagine her with me. Us, alone, in a dark room. Doing . . . certain things . . .

Sometimes I cursed my sick mind.

__

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed

All our flying around, and living on the run hadn't exactly improved my looks. Okay, so I didn't have a crisp, surfer-boy haircut, like all that stuff the girls fell for these days. And maybe my personal hygiene wasn't exactly the best. But . . . whatever. God, it drove me mad that I cared about my looks so much lately.

I stared at my reflection in a clear clue pond. We had decided to land here for a short snack brake, on our way back to Dr. Martinez's house.

I couldn't help shaking my head and chuckling at myself.

__

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

Ughhh . . . my hair was too long and shaggy, and it kept falling over my left eye. My eyes were too far apart, and my chin was too square-like. I evaluated myself critically, then immediately stopped and thought, _what the heck am I doing?_

I guess liking a girl made you care about stupid stuff, like looks and all that crap. Whatever, I knew that Max would never care, and I didn't care.

What I cared about, what I wanted, was to get the girl.

__

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

And I was going to have her.

__

No, I won't hesitate no more, no more  
This cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

I will do it. I will do it today. I'll take her to the woods, and hold her hand and talk to her. Nothing else- just explain, just talk. I'd open her mind to the possibility of us, open her heart, look into her eyes and tell her.

Tell her I loved her.

__

No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
This cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours,

I reached for her arm, and pulled her to me. She begged me, begged me to stop, but her eyes only showed the need, the yearn, the urge. She wanted to. She wanted to put her arms around me and lay her head on my chest. So why didn't she?

____

Please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This is out fate,

I rested my forehead against hers, and closed my eyes. My other arm slipped loosely around her hips. She gripped my forearm nervously, scared. She was unsure, but I would convince her that it would be okay. Because our love would overcome anything.

"I'm yours" I whispered.

* * *

***grin* I love songfics. I write them all the time, though I usually don't post them. How do you think I did?**

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


End file.
